Resignación
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: [One—Shot] Debí de resignarme al olvido de tu presencia, no he podido ser capaz de no dejarte de pensar. Mi deseo es el verte feliz y sin que la sonrisa que muestras todo el tiempo nunca se pierda, te has vuelto una esperanza por la cual luchar y aunque el destino te puso en frente, lograste impregnarte y nunca podre olvidar tu recuerdo[S&S]


Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Este anime pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor…

* * *

Resignación

Por: Jacquie Doll

[Sé que no soy capaz de olvidarte, pero mantén mis últimas palabras que te dedique antes de despedirme…mantenlas como un recuerdo más] — Seiya Kou

¿Sabes que he intentado olvidar tu recuerdo? No he podido lograrlo; te aferraste a mí de tal manera que a veces anhelo dejar mis responsabilidades como guardiana y protectora de una princesa —a la cual le prometí mi fidelidad— si no hubiese sido así y tu "amado Darien" no estuviese presente, todo estaría perfecto para ambos, pero lamentablemente mis sentimientos nunca fueron correspondidos. Simplemente al comienzo de cuando te conocí creía que eras una chica normal, pero resultaste ser nada más y nada menos que — la princesa lunar y por supuesto Sailor Moon— la futura esposa de Chiba. Me duele tanto el reconocer el amor que llegaste a sentir por él. No he podido olvidar aquel momento en el que te aferraste a sus brazos, fue en ese momento cuando me resigne a que nunca habría una oportunidad para ambos, _nunca…_

Pero quiero que sepas más que nadie, sinceramente soy un masoquista al aferrarme a ti de una manera tan grande. _Mi dulce bombón, _eres la única persona que he llegado a amar, aun más que mi princesa que protegeré por siempre. A la que le jure fidelidad sentimental fue a ti y ninguna persona me forzara a olvidarte. Lo único que sé es que eres la princesa de la luna y eres la prometida del Príncipe de la Tierra y que él nunca te alejara de su lado, no sabes cual preocupación me invade al pensar que Chiba trate de dañarte sentimentalmente, pero tan séquiese la amabilidad de la princesa al mantenerme informada de ti…me conformo con saber lo que te sucede, pero primeramente debo que mantener mi deber como _Sailor_… pero si no fuese así, créeme que todo sería diferente. No pienso en ti como _Sailor Star Fighter, _si no como el mortal que fui alguna vez…Seiya Kou. Y aunque todo fue un simple disfraz para mantenernos en la búsqueda de nuestra princesa, el destino fue tan desdichado para ponerte en frente mío y aun te recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez en el aeropuerto. Fue una experiencia difícil de explicármelo, simplemente te vi y todo cambio, claramente recuerdo que en aquella noche en la que dormí por primera vez en Japón; no pude dejar de pensar en aquella jovencita de odangos y de bellos zafiros resplandecientes como una estrella.

Todo lo que pasamos juntos…

Las sonrisas que pude ver en tu rostro y cuando me aferre a ti en un abrazo, todos los bellos recuerdos nunca se olvidan ¿sabes? Pero ahora ya mi presente es este y tu futuro es allá en la tierra, seguramente tu nunca sufrirás con estos hermosos recuerdos que mi mente implanto en mi ser, los escribió con hierro y fuego. Serena ¿recuerdas cuando te explique mis emociones? Eran sinceras. Pero en un momento decisivo todo paso, tu ibas a decir algo importante…pero ya no paso nada entre nosotros dos, anhelaba reemplazar ese amor que pensaba te había abandonado pero no fue así. Todo fue una bella ilusión mientras duro…

Dura fue aquella despedida. Tus labios curvados en una sonrisa del adiós y de igual forma te sonreía ingenuamente ocultando el dolor pero el gozo de verte feliz al lado del hombre que te amara por siempre, bombón tú serás una esperanza por la cual luchare por siempre.

Kinmonku me necesita, a todos los que alguna vez fuimos los Three Lights.

Pero la reconstrucción de mi planeta fue exitosa, todos ahora viven en armonía. Sinceramente he estado esperando el momento en el que la princesa Kakyuu mande a llamar por mí, ya ha pasado un año en el que no he podido verte mi dulce bombón, aunque tal parece que si fuese a la Tierra en este preciso instante te sorprenderías. No he cambiado, y aunque los años pasen, no importa cuando pero anhelo verte feliz nuevamente, anhelo ver al bello ángel que nunca dejo de volar al cielo…

Escucho que han tocado la puerta de mi habitación, valla no resisto más. Camino hacia la salida y observo a la princesa impecable e incluso denota la misma nobleza y elegancia en sus movimientos, las palabras que menciona me hacen sentir una ligera conmoción. Me hieren internamente pero al tratarse de ti no puedo evitarlo, un nudo se forma dentro de mis pensamientos…

No puedo evitarlo, la furia me entristece. La princesa se retiro en seguidamente de anunciarme el cómo te encontrabas; de igual forma debería de haberme resignado hace tiempo, de encerrar mis emociones con gran dureza y ocultarte con gentileza en una caja de cristal manteniendo tu recuerdo intacto de todo sufrir. Sin duda las cosas se apresuraron aun más de lo esperado, tu boda seria en dos semanas…me hace de alguna manera un inepto al haberte dejado ir… ¿Es demasiado tarde? No puedo olvidarte y no lo sabes. Si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré, simplemente deseo que en estos momentos te halles alegre y seguramente tu belleza resalta en ese hermoso vestido blanco que optes por usar tu día de felicidad. Con gran razón la princesa fue invitada a aquella boda, me entere en este mismo instante, seré testigo de tu felicidad aunque sea siendo como un espectador del sello que ha de poner en tus labios, todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Quiero verte salvo guardar tu sonrisa por siempre, espero que veas al cielo tal como lo estaré viendo siempre…observando tu resplandor desde lejos.

Sin duda presenciare tu momento, anhelo que ese alguien con el que te has de casar se ha yo pero falsas ilusiones plante y realidad coseche. Si sangra la herida que abrió mi corazón una vez, déjala fluir. Estaré bien al verte sana y dichosa, pero con el gran animo que te caracteriza, la dulzura y gentileza que has de denotar ese día, sobre todo cuando llegue ese momento no podre oponerme, no lo anhelo porque esa será la última vez en la que pueda verte.

¿Por qué? Quiero continuar con este presente que se ha atado a ese futuro que me ha de esperar, quiero ser testigo del momento en que las cosas cambien y quizás podríamos a estar juntos en un futuro no tan lejano… mi recuerdo siempre vivirá en ti y tu vivirás en mi por siempre…Serena…

…

* * *

_Agradezco el que hayas leído este escrito dedicado a mi personaje favorito. Aunque me agrada mas la pareja Serena & Seiya. _

_Ciao…_


End file.
